Talia Walker
Talia Aryn Walker (b. 28 March, 2011) is a muggleborn witch from Brooklyn. She is the daughter of Abigail Walker, a widow. She sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's best known for punching Klaus Kruger in the face after he bullied another student during their first year. Appearance Talia is a rather tall, athletically gifted Israeli-American girl from Brooklyn in New York City. She has thick, wavy black hair that comes down, just brushing her shoulders. Her skin is dark tan, and her eyes are honey colored, and sit alert in her head. Her face is strong, bold, even for her age. A small scar sits right below her lip, on her chin. She doesn't mess around with jewelry or makeup, really, preferring to just go out naturally. Her clothes aren't that flashy either. When she's not wearing her Hogwarts robes (Which look a bit strange on her), she's usually seen in a brown leather jacket, over a grey hoodie. Jeans or shorts depending on the weather. Personality Talia certainly isn't the most bright and happy person. She's a tough kid, went through a lot in her life. Developed a bit of a hard exterior to her. She's got a bad temper, runs high and burns hot. A lot of students around Hogwarts know her to have a quick fuse, blowing up quickly at assignments, or at people. This, combined with her size as well, can make her seem a bit intimidating. She seems to know how intimidating she is, though. Brooklyn can be seen in her attitude, in her voice, even in the way she walks. She definitely has the 'New Yorker' accent. The way she walks is relaxed, hands usually found in her pockets. Talia is, of course, very prideful of where she's from. Wears the city's name like a badge of honor. Incredibly fierce and brave. Won't back down from a fight, even if she knows she's gonna lose. Too prideful to back down, I'm afraid. But that means she's brave, doesn't flinch in the face of danger. Nerves of steel, that girl. Back in New York, she was, perhaps, a bit too headstrong. Got in too many fights, scared her mother half to death. Now, she's trying her best to keep her nose clean, to stay out of trouble. But that didn't stop her from punching Klaus Kruger across the face when she heard he was bullying other kids at the school. While she's hard to approach, once you're on her good side, you've got a fierce and loyal friend on your side, ready to stand up for you when times get tough. But don't you ever get on her bad side. She's a force to reckon with, being a boxer. Talia doesn't need a wand to kick ass. Background Talia was born in the morning, on March 28th, 2011, at a hospital in New York City. Her mother, Abigail Walker, a muggle, had been very recently widowed from an accident that killed her husband, Elijah Walker, an Auror for the American Wizarding government. Elijah wanted Talia to go to Hogwarts, but alone with Talia, Abigail had no choice but to stay in Brooklyn. For now. When Talia was around nine years old, she was pushed around by some other kids. They were older, middle schoolers, and Talia couldn't quite fight back. Abigail had just passed down her dad's watch to Talia, and so she wore it out to school. They cornered her, and took the watch. She didn't see it again. Talia was pissed, hated feeling so helpless. Talia was put into public schooling. Muggle schooling of course. She quickly got a reputation as a troublemaker, be it kicking sand in other kids eyes in preschool, or picking fights in elementary school. Abigail had an idea though, to channel that energy in Talia. Shortly, Talia found herself enrolled in boxing lessons, and really just dove into it. Used her energy to punch a bag instead of other kids that pissed her off. All the while, Abigail worked hard to save up enough money to move to England. Soon, Talia found herself on a plane, headed to London. The two settled into a little flat in London, but Talia made herself at home. Traveled around the neighborhood. It was at this time that her mother really opened up to her about her father, Elijah. Told her all about magic, the wizarding world. How Talia was a witch herself. Talia had suspected something was odd with her, be it wind whistling harder when she got angry, or technology going haywire around the girl. But despite that, she was excited. Magic was a way to get in touch with her dad. Hogwarts was a way to be with him, it seemed. And when she turned 11, and got her letter, she headed there. The sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor, the house of red. Bravery. Nerve. Daring. The house of heroes. ''She thought. ''Maybe I could be a hero? First Year: During her first year, she made a few friends, most notably Franco Bonventre, and Ricky Brown. From them, Talia kind of found a place at the school. A protector. Ricky had told her about Klaus Kruger, another first year that was bullying another kid at the school. And what else would Talia do but knock him across the nose, make sure he didn't go around causing more trouble? After that, of course, she got in trouble with her mom. She had gotten in enough trouble back in New York, and she didn't need to be getting into any at the school. So, not wanting to give her mom trouble, Talia ended up lying low the rest of the year. Stuck to herself.Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Muggle-borns Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2030